GM00's Leokaka Amuk
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Leo is harrased by an Unknown artist, but who is it?


Girakakamann00's Leokaka Amuck

it cuts to a Male Taokaka in a forest scene

"Stand back, Itachi," he declared. "You shall sample my claws. Touché!"

Leokaka points the kunai further into a blank scene which he notices.

"Itachi, hmm?" Leokaka said. "En garde, hmm? My claws?"

He tiptoes out and came back out as he said, "Hey, psst! Whoever's in charge here? The scenery? Where's the scenery?"

A paintbrush came out and it painted a farm as Sasuke came back out.

"Stand back, Itachi! You shall sample…" Leokaka paused and turned around to see the farm scene. "My…kunai? Hmm." Then he turned back annoyed to the artist and said "OK, have it your way!"

Leokaka rushed back and came back out, wearing farmer's clothing and holding a rake.

Leokaka: Leokaka had a farm

E-I-E-I-O

As he walks the scene changes into an artic scene with an igloo.

And on his farm he had an igloo

When Leokaka saw this, he stopped walking as he sang in a slow, dumb way, "E…I…E…I…Oh my!" He then turned to the artist as he said, holding the rake, "Would it be too much to ask if we could make up our minds, hmm?" Leokaka dragged the rake off screen. He came out wearing skier's clothing, riding on skis.

Leokaka: Dashing through the snow

Ya-ha-ha-ha-ha

Leo passed the snow towards a Hawaiian scene.

Through the fields we go

Laughing all the way-e-e-e

Leokaka stopped, looked at the scene, then back at the artist, before he walked back again. He came out playing a ukulele and wearing hula dancer's clothing.

Leokaka: Farewell to thee

Farewell to thee

He passed through a blank scene.

The wind carries back our sa-ha-had refrain

Our last embrace before we say-

He stops again when he sees the blank scene and then looks at the artist.

"Buster, this may come a complete surprise to you that this is an animated cartoon." Leokaka explained as a pencil erases him all the way up. "And then in animated cartoons, they have scenery and in all the years, I-" When the pencil stopped, Leokaka was gone, but his voice was heard as he said, "All right, wise-guy, where am I?"

The paintbrush came out and painted Leokaka wearing cowboy's clothes and holding a guitar. He shrugged and played it with a smile, but no sound, which got his attention. Annoyed, he held up a sign that said, "Sound please!"

We hear a gun loading and then when Leokaka played it, it sounded like a machine gun and it shook. When it stopped, he grabbed his hat and played the guitar again, making a car noise. Leokaka rubbed his chin and then he angrily threw it to the ground, making a gun shooting and a donkey braying. Leokaka picked it up and left.

He comes back, out of his outfit and glares at the artist. He was about to speak with his finger pointed and his hand sticking out but his yell made the crow of a rooster. He closed his mouth. He tried again, but it made monkey noises. He covered his mouth and let it go to talk again, but all that came out was an 'ee' noise and he quickly covered it. He then put his legs down by his side, breathes hard and his white eyes turn read while his pupils became smaller, meaning he's angry.

He screamed crazily and then he yelled with his hand pointed, "**AND I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!"**

Leokaka's finger then fell as he smiled, but then a serious look appeared on his face, as his eyes when from red to white and his pupils returned to normal size.

"Look, Mack," he said. "Just what's going on around here? Let's get organized, hmm? How about some scenery?"

He walked off and a pencil drew a city, but it was black and white and Leokaka came back with his back turned.

"That's dandy," Leokaka said, sarcastically. "Ho, ho, that's rich, I'll say." Then he turned and ordered, "Now how about some color, stupid."

That's when a paintbrush painted him as he screamed, "Hey!" After that he was colored in different patterns. He got ticked and jumped while yelling, "**NOT ME, YA SLOP-ARTIST!**" He breathes hard as the pencil erases his body except for his face.

"Well, where's the rest of me?" asked Leokaka.

The paintbrush painted a purple flower head on Leokaka and made a green rubber feet and body and a straight tail with a pink flag that has a baseball and a nail.

"It isn't though I've lived up to my contrast, goodness knows," said Leokaka as he walks off to a blank yellow scene. " And goodness knows that isn't that I've kept myself trimmed, goodness knows. I've done that. That's strange. All of a sudden I don't feel like myself." Leokaka then stopped and looked at the artist as a mirror is drawn and he said, "Oh, I feel alright and yet I-I-uh-" When Leo looks at himself in the mirror, he screams, "EEEEK!" He then looked at the artist with an annoyed look as he said, "You know better than that!"

The pencil erases him and the mirror fast.

"Well?" Leokaka asked.

The paintbrush paints Leo in a sailor outfit. He looks down and is impressed.

"Sea picture, eh?" Leokaka said, as he examined his outfit. "I always wanna do a sea epic. Now, Mr. Rembrandt, if you'll kindly approach with a little approaching scenery."

Leokaka: **Over the sea, let's go men**

**The paintbrush paints a sea under him with an island coming near him.**

**We're shoving right off**

**We're shoving right off**

Leo noticed he's over the sea as he said, "Again?"

Leokaka falls into the water. He swims over to the island and shouts very low, "Hey, come here! Come here! Get me a close-up, a close up!" But the film frame contrasted around Leokaka. "This is a close up?" He said, before he angrily yelled "**A CLOSE-UP, YA JERK! A CLOSE-UP!"**

The camera zoomed to an extreme close-up of Leokaka's eyes which are bloodshot and his pupils are smaller.

"Thanks for the sour persimmons, cousin," Leokaka said, sarcastically, walking through while he was out of the sailor outfit and turns around, his eyes back to normal. "Now look, let's have an understanding."

That's when a black cloth fell on his head.

"Now what?" asked Leokaka angrily.

The paintbrush paints a brown stick.

"Brother," Leokaka said, as he put the stick under the black blanket. "What a way to run an anime. Now, as I was saying-" The stick broke and the blanket fell on Leokaka. He pushed it and holds it, but he slips and hit's the ground. Leokaka screams at the top of his lungs and tore the blanket with torn fabric on the top. He speaks while panting, "Ok, let's get this picture started."

The scene does an iris-out and shows a "The End" sign.

"No! NO!" Leokaka yelled, pushing away 'the End' sign. "Listen pal, let's discuss the thing here. I tell you what, you go your way, and I'll go my way. Live and let live, right? Right." Leo then breaks the fourth wall and talks to the audience, "Ladies and gentlemen," Leokaka said. "There will be no further delays. So I shall attempt to entertain you in my own style."

Leokaka then begins doing Interpretive Dance as the scene goes halfway up showing another Leokaka.

"Now what?" Leokaka 2 asked.

"What are you doing down there?" Leokaka 1 asked.

"Down here? What are you doing up there?" Leokaka 2 asked. Then he looked at the artist and he pointed up at Leokaka 1 and said sarcastically. "Down here."

Leokaka 1 grabbed Leokaka 2 by the scruff of his neck to his scene and the scene came up.

"Listen, buddy." Leokaka 2 said angrily, "If you wasn't me, I'd smack you right in the puss!"

"Don't let that bother ya, Jack!" Leokaka 1 said, angrily.

"Ok, buddy." Leokaka 2 about to punch him. "You asked for it!"

The pencil erased the first one which made Leo spin around and fall to the ground. The paintbrush draws a sky, then an aviator hat, goggles, a scarf on Leokaka and an airplane.

"Oh, cool," Leokaka said, "I'm a buzz boy."

The pencil turns the wings on and Leokaka flies through the sky. The paintbrush draws a mountain and we hear a crash off screen. Leokaka was still flying with the glass over him and holding the steering wheel.

"Uh-oh," Leokaka said, "Time to hit the old silk." He opened the glass and jumps out. "Geronimo!" he shouted.

He pulls the string and a parachute comes out. The pencil erases it and pencils an anvil. It drops along with Leokaka off screen and we hear a crash. We come down to see Leokaka without the goggles, hat and scarf, hitting the anvil with a hammer, while reciting a passage from Henry Wadsworth Longfellow's "The Village Smithy."

"**Under a spreading chestnut tree**

**The village Smithy stands;**

**The silk, a might-a ty**

**With strong and sinewy…**"

The pencil erases the anvil and paints a WWII type bomb pointing straight up. After a few more hits, the bomb explodes.

"H-Hands." Leokaka mumbled. He shook himself off and said, looking very ticked off. "Alright, enough is enough. This is the finale…the very last straw! Who is responsible for this? This annoying fanmake of a popular cartoon-?" A hand holds a paintbrush and paints a white door. "I demand you to show yourself! Who are you? Huh?" The hand closes the door with the pencil.

We now see an average-sized 16-Green kaka Tribesboy, wearing red pants, green sneakers, purple jacket, and red baseball cap on. His name was GirakakaMann00, he was sitting near the desk holding the pencil.

"Ain't I a stinker?" GM00 asked the audience with a smile as the cartoon ends

Sorry about that. But read and review!


End file.
